Construction workers and other craftsmen use many tools as they perform their duties. Tools have become increasingly transportable, since battery powered tools are now common use. Battery power allows the portability of power tools without the necessity of extension cords. Accordingly, a worker using a power tool has substantial freedom of movement.
Workers who work at heights, or far from a toolbox, need a device for transporting tools, parts and accessories used to perform their duties. It is not convenient or efficient to climb to a work place, and to frequently climb down to retrieve a tool or other equipment.
To facilitate freedom of movement, tool carriers for power tools have been provided. Tool carriers allow the worker to store the tool on his or her person, allowing both hands of the worker to be free as necessary. Tool belts are also in use, but these belts position the tools on the wearer such that the belt or the tools snag other objects, presenting a safety hazard to the user, particularly while climbing or working around machinery.
Tool carriers and tool belts in the prior art have not achieved optimum utility. The placement of a tool carrier on, or around, the waist of a user, such as by a belt, is not satisfactory. The tool carrier is frequently interferes with the use, and may catch or snag during movement, such as climbing. The safety of the user is therefore compromised. The carrier for such tools and parts must not compromise the safety of the worker who is climbing or maneuvering in tight quarters. The carrier must be positioned so as to not catch on other articles as the user climbs or maneuvers. The carrier should have versatility to carry various articles.
Power tools have become increasingly powerful. More powerful tools require more powerful batteries, which are very heavy. Some electrically powered tools in common use have large 24-volt batteries, that are typically mounted in the handle of the tool. These large batteries affect the overall weigh and balance of the tool and battery assembly.
Tool carriers known in the art do not account for the battery weight that is added to the tool. The positioning of the tool in the battery powered tool carrier, and the positioning of the battery powered tool carrier on the operator becomes more critical with tools having heavy batteries, due to the weight and balance considerations.
The tool carrier must be durable, since it is exposed to rugged and difficult environmental conditions during use. Professional users will use the tool carrier eight or more hours a day, and on a daily basis, over an extended period of time.
The tool must be easily inserted into the battery powered tool carrier, and easily remove, but must be securely retained within the tool carrier. If the tool falls from the battery powered tool carrier, it could cause injury to a user, or someone who is below the user.